Vahi
The Kanohi Vahi was the Legendary Mask of Time and one of the three most powerful Kanohi in the Matoran Universe. The mask was wanted by several organizations: the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Dark Hunters, and the Order of Mata Nui. However, unlike the former two, the Order of Mata Nui was happy with the Vahi being kept by Turaga Vakama. History Teridax under the disguise of Turaga Dume, asked Vakama shortly before he became a Toa, to craft the Vahi. He wanted to use it to speed up the process of erasing the Matoran's memory with the Matoran Pod. Vakama could not create the Vahi as a Matoran because he did not have the right power level of disks, but he did create the mask after becoming a Toa Metru and collecting the six Great Disks. Melding together all six Great Disks on a Vahki transport created the perfect disk used to forge the Vahi. Shortly after creating the Vahi, Vakama attempted to use it against Teridax, but he only managed to slow down himself and the Makuta. During the battle, the Vahi fell into the Silver Sea. After the Toa Metru were ready to take the Matoran and leave to Mata Nui, Vakama stayed back to retrieve the mask from the sea. Although originally gold, it had turned orange from exposure to the sea. Vakama found it, but it had a hairline fracture and Time energy was radiating from it, causing the underwater Rahi to live out their entire lives in seconds. Vakama was forced to fix it underwater. He succeeded, but a water current threw Vakama into the Great Barrier, stunning him. Voporak then took the mask from Vakama, and the Toa of Fire fell unconsious into the ocean. Voporak took it to "The Shadowed One", was looking for the murderer of Nidhiki and Krekka. Meanwhile, Vakama met Teridax and two formed an alliance to get the mask back. Vakama recovered it and Teridax defeated The Shadowed One and Voporak. Teridax then tried to take it from Vakama, who ran to the Protodermis Reclemation Yard. Vakama then threatened to destroy the Vahi there, and explained to Teridax that if he did, the fabric of time would be ruined. Teridax then nogotiated with Vakama, he and the other Toa Metru and Matoran could live on Mata Nui for one year, if Vakama didn't destroy the Vahi. Teridax vowed after the year of peace, he would strike again, and teleported Vakama in the underground tunnels to the island above. 1,000 years later on Mata Nui, now Turaga Vakama gave the Vahi to Tahu Nuva, warning him to use it in only the most direst emergency. Tahu attempted to use it to slow down the Bohrok-Kal, who were freeing the Bahrag. The Vahi's power overwhelmed Tahu, and the Toa Nuva defeated the Kal through another means. Tahu then gave the Vahi back to Vakama. Vakama then took the Vahi on the trip back to Metru Nui. He hid it in the Coliseum, and checked on it every day, for security. However, Voporak returned, and claimed the Vahi. It is unknown what happened to it after Teridax was killed. Known Wearers *Toa Metru Vakama - Twice; each time only briefly *Toa Nuva Tahu Nuva - Once; only briefly Trivia *Voporak was a being who was made by the Brotherhood of Makuta to detect the Vahi. He and "Ancient" were making their way to the Bahrag's chamber during the events of the 2006 storyline. *It is impossible to create a Great, Noble or Powerless version of the Vahi. *The Vahi was the first mask designed by the Bionicle Team. *The Vahi is the only legendary mask was forged by a Toa. Set Information *The orange Vahi was originally to be included with the BIONICLE: Legends of Mata Nui computer activity in 2001. Category:Kanohi Category:Matoran Universe Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2005 fi:Vahi